Life Choices
by Katelyn Goode
Summary: Growing up in a place where no one wants you and you can't get the time of day from anyone? Well Terra knows how that feels and she's done with it. So she makes a run to anywhere she can be, as long as it's far from there. And she lands right in La Push.
1. Chapter 1

**All right. I've had this idea for a while and I needed to get it out and onto something. So I hope you like my first Jacob fic and also first M rated! It's for future chappies though. So sorry, you have to wait. =)**

**Hope you like it,**

**Katelyn Goode**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

**...........................................................................**

I ran.

I ran as fast and as far as my legs would take me. I could feel the cuts and bruises healing even as I ran at full speed, dodging trees and roots effortlessly. My legs ached and my muscles screamed for me to stop. But I couldn't. Not until I knew I was far from that place.

_Terra, please don't do this! I'm begging you!_ My brother yelled helplessly in my head.

The voices wont go away! They have to go away! I have to get far enough away from them all! I pushed myself harder. It had to be done. I didn't care. I didn't belong there. In their world. In their pack.

_Kyle, she's made up her mind. Don't push her. She knows we'll_… Lucas's voice trailed off and there was nothing but silence in my head. I slowed to a trot and came to a halt. My legs felt like jelly and I about collapsed there when I forced myself to keep going. My breath came quickly and my paws stung as I padded my way through the December snow. I would have been dead if my fur was any color other than pure white. I blend in perfectly. But still I kept to the shadows of the forest, having nothing but the moonlight to light my way. _Keep going. Just keep going._ I had to get away from all of them. All the people who whispered and murmured as I walked passed. All the lies told to my face. I didn't belong. They knew it. I knew it. So why stay any longer in a place that didn't want me?

_That's it. Just keep at this pace and you'll be far enough away._ I chanted in my head as I walked along. All my cuts were completely healed and the soreness in my paws subsided for now since I went slowly enough for the cold of the snow to penetrate the bottom of them. I walked further and came to a clearing. I thought of how nice the ground would feel and if I could just rest my eyes. _No! Keep going._

_Snap!_

I whipped my head around and raised my snout to the air. Nothing unusual at first then the sent of someone or something else out there.

Watching.

Waiting.

The hair on my haunches stood and I went through the possibilities of what could happen. I either fight or flight. Right now I'm too tired to fight so I took the cowards way out and chose flight. I made a run for the other side of the clearing. I was almost there when two gray wolves the size of horses and a chocolate wolf jumped out, baring their teeth. I back-peddled and turned to make a run for the other direction. Big mistake. Seven more had me surrounded. _Shit!_ Fight it is.

I let a warning growl slip from my between my fangs as I crouched, ready to pounce at a moments notice. They kept coming closer and closer. The blonde wolf hesitated a bit but continued to advance when the gray one with spots nudged and grunted to keep going. I growled more and more, getting angrier and angrier. I was about to pounce when the black wolf changed and in his place stood a man. But not just any man. A naked man.

Sure I've seen guys naked with my old pack and all but when you don't know the person, it's a bit more uncomfortable. Thank god I had fur to cover up the blush on my cheeks. With a yelp of surprise I spun and faced the opposite direction. "It's okay. I'm decent now." Rumbled a voice from behind me. I hesitated but slowly looked to see him wearing Bermuda shorts. I turned fully toward him. He tilted his head to the side and hesitantly held out his hand. "It's okay. We wont hurt you as long as you tell us who you are and why you're here. Do we have an understanding?" I looked at his hand and nuzzled it with my head in some sort of handshake type thing. The man smiled. "Good. Now how bout you phase back and explain who you are?" I froze. I am not changing in front of these people. No matter how nice they seem.

Before I could do anything all the other wolves phased back and put on their clothes. "She's not going to change with all you guys around, ya know?" a female voice said from behind me. I spun to see a tall girl with spiked black hair standing there. She had a bored/annoyed look on her face.

"Whoa! You mean _he's_ a _she_?" one of the other guys said. I huffed. "Sorry. It's automatic." He said raising his hands in defense. "How'd you know, Leah?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "She has girls underwear tied to the rest of her clothes on her thigh. What? Ya scared we'll peep and take pictures to put on the Internet, pup?" the girl mocked.

I spun on her and marched up to her, phasing back as I did. "And who the _hell_ do you think you are to be saying something like that about someone you don't even know?" I spat in her face.

She laughed. "_And_ she's a midget!"

"_Actually_ I'm a bit above average height for my age. You on the other hand are freakishly tall." I said casually and placed my hands on my hips.

"Little bitch!" she went to through a punch but two of the guys grabbed her.

"Leah! Leave her alone." The man from before said. I turned back to him. "Go get dressed somewhere else if it makes you more comfortable. But if you run we'll know." He warned.

I let out a short laugh. "Well, I'm already naked in the snow in front of all you so I don't think it really matters much."

He nodded. "True." I untied my denim short-shorts and bikini halter from my thigh and put them on. "I'm Sam, the alpha. This is my pack." He gestured to the rest of the people.

I flipped my long brown hair out of my face as I finished tying the back of the halter. "Yeah, hi, I'm Terra. So, Sam, exactly where am I?" I asked impatiently.

He didn't think twice at my impatience. "La Push."

"And where on God's green Earth is _La Push_?" I placed my hands on my hips again.

"Washington State."

"Shit. Didn't think I went that far." I scratched the back of my head. Well I just kept running without thinking so I'm not totally surprised.

"And where are you from, exactly?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Southeast South Dakota." I said as I walked the tree line. "Damn, all the way in Washington."

"Washington coast actually. If you had gone any farther you'd of hit ocean." One of the others I recognized as the blonde wolf said.

"Not like I'd have stopped." I meant to mutter it to myself but something shifters seem to have is over sensitive hearing and trust me they heard that.

"Uh, sorry to but in." Blonde wolf said raising his hand like he was in class. "But why wouldn't you of stopped going when you hit the ocean?"

I glanced over at him and smirked. "Why not? When no one wants you it seems to be the only choice. Run and keep running. Don't let the assholes of a pack hold you back... _Ha_, pack my ass, more like a dictatorship where old farts sit around and think of ways to use the youth to do their dumb pointless shit. Trust me, leaving my pack was the best thing I've done." But also the dumbest. I left Kyle back there with everyone. I left him with my old life. I left him in the world I never fit into.

"You left your pack? Ha! What, are you mental?" the one I remembered as the other gray wolf laughed. What a smug ass!

"Yeah, so? What's it to ya?" I snapped.

"What it is to us is _yo_u, a lone wolf, are running about without an alpha." Sam stepped forward, more authoritative than welcoming. Well guess this is his alpha side.

"Yeah, so? What do you care, I'm not your problem." The hairs on the back of my neck rose. The pack slowly began to close in. I was trapped. I was on the offense, not letting my guard down. They mean business now. Before they could do anything a howl ripped through the crisp winter air. All our heads snapped to the east. "Shit! Not now!" I muttered.

"What are you talking abo-," but before Sam could finish his sentence I was out of there. I made a run for the north. If they caught me I was dead! I had only enough energy and adrenaline to run in human form. To shift I would of passed out. I ran and ran, again. Screams and growls from Sam's pack echoed around me. I didn't care. I kept going until I came to a river. I skidded to a stop. I can't make that. Not without being in wolf form.

The growls of both packs fused together but the scent separated them. The strongest scent came from directly in front of me on the other side of the river. I knew I couldn't make it in the river, even if it was my only chance. Even having a temperature of 107, our kind can't handle water this cold without hypothermia setting in- if we're lucky. But I was running out of choices and was going to make a run for it. I was about to jump in when a blur of black crashed into me. I flew back and smashed into a tree. "Fuck!" I yelled as I hit the ground. I was drained and had no chance in this fight. The wolf growled and bared his teeth. I lay in the snow on my stomach. My whole body throbbed. I spent all my energy on the run here. I couldn't take him if I tried.

The wolf growled more and slowly stalked to me. I willed myself to get on all fours. The wolf barked and jumped for me. I just had enough energy to try and dodge him. I did and he went smashing into the tree. I landed on my stomach again but before I could get to my feet he slammed my body back down by placing his gigantic paw on the middle of my back. My breath came quickly. I couldn't get enough air in. the wolf grunted and slashed his front paw down the left side of my back. I screamed in pain. I could feel the warm trickle as my blood seeped from the wound. He removed his paw off my back and decided to toss me across the woods with his fangs by my other shoulder.

I did my best to overcome the searing pain but I couldn't focus on anything. My vision was blurring. The thing I remember next was the blonde wolf bulldozing into the black wolf. I lay on my back panting. The snow underneath me stained with blood. One of the other wolves, I think he was the russet one, came to my side.

"Hey! You okay?" he asked frantic.

I just kept panting, having no energy to form words. I had to force myself to speak just a few words. "Help..." more panting. "Doctor-" coughing. "I need a doctor… can't heal… unconscious." My vision got horrible. I saw black spots and the russet wolf-boy blurred. The last thing I heard was him yelling, "Sam, she needs a doctor!"

Darkness.

…………………………………........................................

There was a buzzing in my ear. Ya know, like a mosquito that just wont go away? Yeah well this was while I was trying to get some sleep. I don't know how long I was out or how long it was when I last slept. And I didn't care. I rolled onto my back. Big mistake! I hissed in pain. "Careful. You'll pull the stitches." A cold hand came to rest on my side and slowly helped me to the original position on my stomach.

The voice was calming and sweet. I don't know what I was on but it was so familiar and soothing. The voice was caring. "Mom?" I whispered. I cracked an eye at the bright light.

The woman chuckled. The sound was music to my ears but her scent burned my nose to no end. "Not quite."

I opened my eyes more and forced them to focus. I had to know who this woman was. The face matched the voice perfectly. Her hair was copper and curly, her skin pale, porcelain and perfect. Her eyes glowed golden. "Who are you?" I croaked.

"Here." She grabbed a bottle from the side table. "Drink this." She bent the straw to my mouth. I drank the water greedily. I didn't realize my mouth was so dry. "You must be hungry too." I nodded.

"Yeah. I don't remember when the last time I ate was. How long was I out anyway?" I said holding my head. The room was spinning as I sat up.

"About a day." She said smoothing my hair and steadying me.

"Where am I?" this room didn't look like a hospital.

"Someplace safe. Don't worry. Let's get you downstairs, the boys have been worried about you this whole time." She escorted me out of the room.

"Boys? What boys?" I asked as we descended the stairs.

"Sorry. I meant the pack. Before you passed out you asked for a doctor. Something about not being able to heal when you're unconscious." She shrugged. "Well, they brought you here after you passed out." We walked down a hallway where at the end I could hear laughter and fighting. Things breaking and being caught before they _were_ broken. As we rounded the corner the woman spoke. "Boys stop making a mess of my kitchen and pick everything up. We have a guest and I don't want her to see this." She scolded.

"Sorry, Esme." They all mumbled picking up shards of glass and porcelain.

"Sorry, mom." Two other guys said as she passed.

"Well, don't be rude boys. Get the girl some food to eat. Poor thing looks starving." She said as she smoothed my hair again.

I watched as they all worked as a team to get the food on one plate. My stomach growled as they put just a little food on the plate. The blonde wolf-boy scratched his head in confusion. "Hey, Terra, exactly how much do you eat?"

"About as much as you would." Said a velvet voice from the doorway.

"Hey! Eddies back!" the bigger one of the woman- Esme I guess- boys.

The guy- Eddie? _Really_ his names Eddie? – Sighed. "Yes, Emmett, I just got back with Bella and Nessie."

"And it was a long flight home." Said another woman coming into the kitchen with a sleeping toddler in her arms. She was gorgeous. Her chestnut hair flowed flawlessly over her shoulders and her eyes along with Esme's, her sons and Eddies shown bright gold. "I'm going to put her down in your old room." She said to Eddie.

"Alright." He said and gave her a quick peck on the lips. The woman walked away and it left the boys, Eddie, Esme and me in the room. Blonde wolf-boy came over and placed my plate in front of me. It was packed. Sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, and a huge glass of orange juice. My mouth watered by the aroma. I couldn't wait; I grabbed a fork and dove strait into the food.

After I finished was the only time I noticed everyone staring at me. "Damn! She eats more than you do Embry!" the chocolate wolf-boy said.

"Stop calling me fat Quil! I already know I need to loose a few pounds! Look at these thunder thighs!" the boy, Embry, said turning his rear toward everyone.

I stared at him and shrugged. "I've seen worse." I leaned my elbow in the table and put my chin in my palm. "So, where the hell am I? Last thing I remember was being used as a chew toy."

Sam walked over to the table and sat across from me. "We were hoping _you_ could tell _us _what happened. But first, who was that attacking you?"

I stared strait into his eyes and didn't bat an eye when I said, "My father."

**......................................................................**

**Well, tell me if you like it, hate it! I want to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola peoples! So now chappie 2 is up! hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Terra POV

Sam blinked. "Wait! Did you just say your father was the one who attacked you?"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you, deaf?" he glared. This guy was really pissing me off. I don't care if he's their alpha, I'll kick his ass if I have to! "Look, I'm not one for authority so I'm giving you a heads up; I _will_ fight back." I stared strait into his eyes as I said it. I have a feeling that the two of us will be bumping heads more than once in the future. I sighed and examined my nails. "But yes, he is my father. Unfortunately." I muttered. "As you could see, we don't get along very well." I said in a sarcastic tone.

Sam let out an extremely low growl, even for me. "But why was he attacking you, is what we want to know." He clarified.

"Isn't it obvious Samuel?" I asked innocently.

His eye twitched. "Answer the question!" he demanded.

"Ohhh, I think I made your alpha mad." I whisper-yelled to his pack in a mocking oopsie-dasie voice. I got a few snickers from the pack covered up by coughing when Sam gave them the death glare. I smirked. "And if I recall, you didn't ask a question."

He sighed. "Why was your father attacking you?" he asked slowly.

I smiled. "Better. Now it's obvious we don't get along." I looked from one face to the other. "And that's all your getting from me." Sam growled again. I was really getting peeved by him. "Look!" I bellowed. "It's personal and you have _no_ right to know any of my business!" I was seething. He just wouldn't drop the subject.

"Tell us why he was attacking you!" he was beyond pissed. Well I was too!

He slammed his hands on the table and stood. I sat there completely unfazed. My arms and legs crossed, I was not about to let him win this fight. "Like I said Sam; I _will _fight back. And I _am_. It's personal, so drop it." I was getting angrier and angrier as I talked.

He took a couple deep breaths that did absolutely nothing for him but spoke more collected, "Jacob! She stays at your house until she's ready to tell us what the hell is going on with her. You don't let her out of your sight! If she runs use anything to keep her there. Alive of course." And with that 'dramatic speech' he left before things got uglier. When I knew he was out the door and out of earshot I muttered. "What a douche. I mean really, who doesn't understand the meaning of 'it's personal'? I feel sorry for you guys, man, your alpha's a dick. Whichever one of you shoved the stick up his ass needs to be the one to take it out."

All the guys snickered, even the pale ones. I smirked. "Yeah, well, there's really nothing we can do about it." Muttered the Embry guy.

"Isn't that the truth?" the other brute muttered sarcastically. If memory serves me well, he was the other gray wolf.

I stretched my arms behind me and relaxed in the chair, letting my elbow fall behind the back of the chair and resting my wrist there. I cleared my throat. "So, who feels like being a human being and doing introductions? Huh?" They all looked around from each other, wanting someone else to step up. I smirked again. "Oh, now, boys, I don't bite… hard." I gave them my Cheshire smile.

They all visually gulped at the same time. It took everything in me not to laugh at their expressions. I skimmed the faces and landed on the blonde wolf boy. I smiled and leaned forward, putting my arms on the table. "Hey, come on over. You're a cutey." He pointed to himself. "Yeah, you." He hesitantly started walking forward until the gray wolf boy pushed him forward and he stumbled over and almost landed on top of me. "Easy, there tiger." I giggled. He is a sweet boy. He gulped and sat where Sam had been just a few seconds before. "K, so what's your name sweetie?" I asked sweetly.

He gulped again. "S-Seth." He stuttered.

I smiled. "Well, S-Seth, can you tell me who all these very nice people are? They must be nice seeing as how adorable you are." I said softly as I rubbed my foot from his ankle to his knee under the table. "Well?"

He gulped again. "S-sure. Well you already met Sam and my sister Leah. Sorry about her. Anyway that's Paul,"-he pointed to the Gray wolf boy- "and they're Quil and Embry." I nodded. "That's Jared and that's Collin and Brady. And that's Jacob." He finished pointing to the russet wolf boy. He stood leaning against the counter glaring at me.

What an ass, I never did anything to him. What's his problem? "Hey, take a picture it lasts longer." I shot at him as I went back to my original position leaning on the back of the chair with my arm hung off the back and my wrist lying on the back. "Look, I never did anything to piss you off, so put a smile on princess." He ignored me and continued to glare as his chest moved up and down rhythmically. Then it hit me- I wasn't the one he was pissed at. "Awww, are you mad cause your alpha put you on babysitting duty? Is that it? Get over it sweetheart, you're stuck with me till I can get out of this place, and seeing as your dick of an alpha's in a pissy mood I really doubt it's anytime soon." He glared even more after I finished speaking.

Paul and that Emmett guy busted out laughing. "I like her! She's got spunk!" Paul said holding his side.

Jacob continued to glare. "Careful, you don't want to wrinkle that pretty little face of yours." I warned. His lips pulled back as he silently snarled at me. "Oh, calm down, Scooby." Emmett and Paul laughed harder.

He growled. "Oh, just wait. I promise you'll get your just dessert."

I blinked once. "That's all? Dude, you gotta come up with better material. Alright, Seth, now who are the vamps here?"

Everyone froze. "How the hell did you call that one?" Eddie asked incredulous. How the hell would I not, they reek of sickly sweet sugar cookies. Ha! I made an alliteration. "Will you stop?" he asked annoyed as the brunette came back in.

"Stop what? I never said anything to you." I spat back. Really was he mental?

"Stop calling me Eddie- that's not my name! It's Edward- _Edward_." He emphasized. Yeah well who names their kid Edward? He grunted in frustration. "I was born in 1901, it was a popular name!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I never mentioned that your name was Eddie and didn't voice my thoughts about Edward. How the _hell_ did you know I was thinking that?"

He rolled his eyes. "I can read minds, nimrod."

My eye twitched. I gritted my teeth from going all crazy white-girl on his vampire-ass. I stood to my feet in the blink of an eye. "Call me nimrod again. I dare you, you filthy leach!" I flexed my fists ready to take and give punches. I'd have to go on instinct if he could read minds.

"Well, someone feels better." A voice said walking in the kitchen. The figure appeared in the doorway and stopped. He was a male, early twenties, blonde hair, golden eyes like the others and wore a white lab coat. He smiled so wide I thought his skin was going to tear. "Well, it's nice to see you up and active." He said smoothly as he walked in.

"So I take it you're the one who stitched me up while I was knocked out?" he nodded. "Nice, so you can be the one to take the stitches out. They're healed up nicely now. There wont be any scaring, so don't be surprised."

He just smiled more and nodded. "Edward, grab my bag from up stairs, please?" he asked, as Eddie started upstairs. He quickly turned when he read my mind and glared. I smirked. _You asked for it._ He rolled his eyes and in the blink of an eye he silently ran up the stairs and came back down with the bag in hand. "Thank you." The doctor said as he handed him the bag. He walked over and sat in the chair on my right. "Alright, turn around and I'll take those stitches out for you." He smiled again as I turned and faced my back to him. I could feel him cutting the threads as he took each stitch out one by one. Showing each special attention to make it as easy as possible. I shivered each time his hands touched my scorching skin or when the blade of the scissors brushed my skin as he cut another thread.

I looked up at everyone as they studied the doctor taking out my stitches. They were all staring wide-eyed at my back. "What?" I asked impatiently.

They blinked and Jared stuttered, "W-when you were unconscious they were nowhere near being healed and now it looks like you didn't even get mauled by your dad."

I rolled my eyes. "My people can't heal when we're unconscious. We have to suffer through the pain to heal properly. It's like a right of passage. Suffer through the pain or die. There's no way we can heal when we pass out." I let out a short laugh. "Well that's what the legends say anyway. And as you can see, they're right."

"All done." Doctor dude chimed in from behind me.

"Sa-weet." I said as he put his things away. "So doc, who are you anyway?"

He clicked his bag closed and turned to me smiling. "I'm Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. This is my family, excluding the pack." He said smiling, again!

"Huh… nice place."

"Thank you."

"So, whose gonna be the one to babysit me again?" I asked looking at the guys. They all looked at Jacob and smiled. I smirked again. He rolled his eyes and pushed off from the counter. He walked strait to me and gripped my upper right arm, pulling me to my feet. Well I more of stumbled up. "Easy, Shrek." He growled. I rolled my eyes. "Ohhh, I'm so scared."

He rolled his eyes and dragged me through the house and out the front door. When the door shut he dropped his grip. He took a deep breath and grumbled, "Come on." As he walked to the tree line. When I didn't follow he stopped and turned around. "Are you coming or not?" when he said that I defiantly didn't want to move. He wasn't angry or anything, he didn't even look annoyed. What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like a human being… he's so bipolar.

"Dude… two seconds ago you were about to rip my head off." I gave him an incredulous look.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well I thought about it, I should be pissed at Sam, not you. But if you run I will rip your head off." He smirked and walked into the tree line. What a weirdo. I followed him regardless. The snow crunched under our bare feet as we trudged through the forest. The night sky looked like the deepest pit in the ocean it was so dark. It was a lot colder than I remembered. It felt like the 50's for us. Ya know, where it's chilly but not freezing your ass off, frostbite? But unlike Jacob I only had my short shorts and bikini top on where as he wore basketball shorts and a thin shirt, but it was still something. I rubbed my arms to get rid of the goose bumps. Jacob just chose that moment to glance back at me. "You're cold?" he asked smirking.

I glared at him. "No, It's just chilly, s'all." I said looking forward and finally noticing that I have no idea where we are. I stopped. "Where are we anyway?" panic was sprinkled in my voice.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "We're on our way to my place. It's not that far, just be patient."

"Just be patient." I mimicked. We walked for a minuet more when we came to a clearing. To our right sat a red house. It wasn't the biggest thing I've ever seen but it wasn't that small. As we got closer I could see the paint peeling from the wood exterior. He pulled a single key from his pant pocket as we walked to the side door. After unlocking the door we walked into the dinning room. I stopped to look at the place. It was clean, surprisingly.

"This way." He muttered pulling me by my upper arm again toward the living room. We passed the kitchen on the way and I caught a whiff of Italian cooking. Mmm, spaghetti. All the noise in the kitchen stopped when Jacob pulled me not so nicely in and pushed me into one of the chairs next to the bistro table giving me a view of the clearing next to the house. "Stay." He said sternly as he swiftly walked out and into the living room.

"You could say please. Rude." I muttered turning to the rest of the kitchen. I jumped when I spotted two men by the stove. One was Caucasian and the other had a russet color on his skin and sat in a wheelchair. His face was wrinkled with age and wisdom. He smiled warmly and winked at me. I gave him an awkward smile as he wheeled over.

"Ahh, so you must be the wolf Sam and the boys intercepted last night." He chided while he chuckled.

The other man chuckled as well. "Billy, leave the girl alone, she looks terrified."

The man in front of me, Billy, smiled even wider. "Sorry, she's just so cute. Looks like Bella a bit, doesn't she?" he asked.

The other guy turned his head. "Yeah, I see it now. But she's got a more athletic look about her. Ya know, like she was born for hard work." Billy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks?" I muttered confused.

A deep chuckle floated in from the living room as Jacob came back changed out of his clothes. Not much of a change if you ask me. All he changed was his basketball shorts for pajama pants and he didn't even bother to put a shirt on. "Trust me it's a complement coming from these two." He nodded at the two men in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you own a shirt at all?"

He rolled his eyes and threw the bunched up cloth in his right hand at my face, blacking out my vision. "Does that answer your question?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I slowly reached up and pulled the shirt off my face as I glared at him.

"Did your mother ever teach you any manners? You just threw something at a girl! In the face of a girl no less!"

He rolled his eyes. "Really? Cause I don't see a girl in front of me." He raised his eyebrow, challenging me.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Oh hardy har, har." He chuckled more and walked up behind Billy.

"Hi, dad." He smirked looking at me over Billy's head. Woah! Did he just say 'Hi _dad_?' "How was your day?"

Billy rolled his eyes. "How much do you want Jacob?"

Jacob feigned hurt and moved in front of Billy. "Dad, how could you ever-" Billy gave him a look. "Embry, Quil and I want to go to the movies this weekend."

Billy nodded. "That's what I thought. And seeing as we have a guest… No."

"Dad, come on!"

I snickered. "What, you don't want to spend time with me? I thought we had a connection, Jacob." I said giving him my best puppy dog pout.

The other man chuckled. "Well, whoever she is, she's got the puppy dog pout down pat."

"I agree, Charlie." Billy said.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "When dinner's ready, come get me. We'll be in the living room." He said dragging me by the arm, _again_, into the living room and throwing me onto the sofa.

I landed with an oaf. "You could be more gentle." I suggested. He just rolled his eyes and turned on the football game.

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Hope you liked it! Review pwease and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohh, wow this took me a LONG time to write. It's also very important! This one has a lot to do with the story and the next where we go into more detail about her life.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**###############################################**

Terra POV

Gah! This game sucks. "Oh, come on!" I yelled at the TV. I slumped back in the couch.

"He was wide open! How do you miss that?" Jacob yelled too. "Frickin Sea Hawks aren't in the game today."

"You got that right." I nodded in agreement.

Charlie and Billy came in right when the Sea Hawks had just gotten the ball back in their possession. As they walked in front of the TV, Jacob and I frantically waved them out of the way. They both chuckled and continued their leisurely stroll. Jacob and I both groaned as the stupid running-back fumbled the ball and let the wide-receiver recover it and make a touchdown in their inzone. "Friggin idiots." Jacob said. I nodded my head.

"Alright you two, Charlie and I are heading down to Oregon for the week for some fishing. Jake all I ask of you is to not burn the house down. Got it?" Jacob nodded. "Alright… don't kill each other either, Sam wants her _alive_, remember?"

Jacob grumbled, "Yeah, yeah." Billy chuckled and waved bye as he and Charlie left the house. After the game Jacob turned off the TV. "Alright, time for bed." He muttered as he stretched. I heard the distinct popping sound of his bones. He winced and rubbed his shoulder. "Oh man, I've been waiting for that to pop for a week now." He got up and walked down the hall on the other side of the kitchen. I heard his door open and shut and listened as the springs in his bed creaked. I sat on the couch for about fifteen minutes when I could hear his heart and breathing even out. He was asleep and I was going to make a run for it.

I quietly got off of the couch and silently padded to the door. I opened it and shut it silently. I was always good at sneaking out and this was another walk in the park. I grinned in victory and silently ran to the forest. I weaved in and out of trees and crunched the snow under my bare feet. I was almost to a river when I was tackled from behind. We went plummeting to the ground and rolled over and over. They had me in a death grip. I could only see their arms- big, muscular, and gripping their forearms so I really couldn't break their grip.

I struggled as much as I could against them. "And where do you think you're going?" a deep voice echoed in my ear.

I stilled. Shit. Anyone but him! My breath came quicker as he still held me. He chuckled, his hot breathe caressing my ear. I gritted my teeth and spoke. "What are you doing here, Lucas?"

He chuckled again and let me go. I rolled away from him. "Oh come on Ter. I'm not gonna bite. Well, not as hard as I did last time." The smug bastard smirked. We both stood. He had a good half-foot on me. His blonde hair glowed in the moonlight as I glared at him.

"What happened between us was a mixture of teenage hormones and alcohol. There is nothing between us." I growled. I still wasn't that far from Jacob's house so I had to be quieter than usual.

His blue eyes shone brightly in the night. He grinned and said, "Oh, someone was moaning alright." I rolled my eyes as he changed hor_mones_ into moaning. Moron. He was always a perv. And he calls himself my brother's best friend. He walked closer to me and backed me up against a tree. "Come on. Kyle never found out. Plus, Jonathan was livid when he found out you left. Just come back home Ter." He put his arms on either side of my head and leaned in. "Pease." He whispered.

I glared and pushed him away. "No, Lucas. I'm not going back to that godforsaken pack. You know I hated it there. I always did. My 'dad'," I air quoted. "Tried to kill me. God, he's not even my real dad." I muttered the last part to myself but Lucas still picked up on it.

He sighed. "Is that what this is about? You finding your real dad?" I didn't look at him.

"That's none of your business. Just go home, Lucas."

He narrowed his eyes and gripped my arms. "Wake up, Terra! Your real dad doesn't know about you. He probably doesn't even want a kid in his life anyway." His eyes looked so sad. I knew what he was really talking about. He never knew his dad too. When he finally got it out of his mom that his dad didn't know about him and didn't even want kids, he didn't have it. The reason his dad didn't know about him was because he was human. Lucas was lucky to get his mom's gene though and be able to shift. He went off when he was fourteen to find out who he was and found out his dad was a druggie and when his mom found out her 'love' was on drugs, she was already pregnant and left him. She never wanted him in that world and she knew his dad didn't want kids. He despised the thought of kids.

"This isn't about you Lucas! It's about me!" I yelled. I was furious. "Unlike you, I don't belong in that place! I will never be accepted and you know it! They hate me! Everyone! No female has made it through her first shift without a male by her side! When I came back alive, it was all they needed to prove I wasn't one of them!"

He stood frozen, his face a blank mask. His eyes softened. "Amanda's worried about you." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "She's my mother. Of course she's worried about me."

"Well did you at least find out who your dad is?" he asked leaning against a tree across from me.

I gave him a small smile. "My mom said his name is Matthew Daniels. He's a- and I quote- 'True southern gentleman'," I laughed a little as I remembered the look on my mom's face as she told me about him. She didn't want to admit I was his daughter but she couldn't keep lying to herself, especially since everyone in our pack knew there was something different about me. "Lucas, I need to know who my dad is. Not just a name. A face, an address, hometown… anything to make me feel closer to him."

Lucas gave me a soft sympathetic smile. His eyes quickly flashed to the north then back to me. "I can help you buy time and lead them away from here but you need to trust me, Terra."

I couldn't believe he wanted to help me. "Lucas…" I whispered.

"I know I wasn't always the best choice for reliability but you have to trust me, Terra." He said. "I can get them away from you but I need you to trust me."

You know, he may be a douche sometimes and utterly perverted but a small part of me trusted him for god knows what reason. "Alright."

He smiled slightly. "Good. Now I need something of yours."

I thought for a second. I couldn't get rid of my top or bottoms. The pack would defiantly notice me not having the only clothes I had when I came here on. "One sec." I said and went behind the tree. I took off my shorts and pulled my underwear off then put my shorts back on. I walked back around the tree and faced Lucas, bunching the cloth in my hand. "You, under any circumstances, are _not_ to do anything perverted with this." I handed him the underwear and he stared at it.

"Uhh." He stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think someone would notice me without my top or shorts?" I eyed him. He didn't do anything but stare at the clothing. A howl echoed in the distance. Lucas and I both snapped our heads in the direction of the howl. "How long can you keep them on the false trail?" I asked.

Lucas looked at me with a determined look in his eyes. "I'll run them far south, maybe Mexico if I can, then _you'll_ jump in a river and the scent will be lost." He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"And what will they say when they find you at the river?" I raised a brow.

He smirked bigger. "Come on, Ter. It's like you don't even know me. I'm a notorious traveler. I'll say I came across the scent when I was in South Beach on vacation and followed it there and lost it like they did."

"And you'll keep them away from here?"

He laughed. "Like I said, it's like you don't even know me."

"You were always good at getting people to trust you." I smiled.

He laughed again. "Yeah. And I know how to keep my thoughts to myself."

I frowned. "Please, do everything in your power to keep Kyle away from here." I begged.

Lucas frowned. "I know it's hard to let him go Ter, but I'll do my best. I know how much he cares for you. He'll do anything to get his little sister back." He studied me a little longer before sighing. "I'll do my best. I promise you."

I looked up at him. He was completely sincere. "Thank you, Lucas." I whispered and hugged him. I smiled as his warmth enveloped me. "More scent for you." I felt his body vibrate with his chuckle.

He pushed me to arms length and said, "Good bye, Terra." He kissed my forehead and turned to make his way south.

"Steer them away from here will ya?" I called.

He turned and walked backwards. "Please! I may be blonde but I'm not a retard." He called back and disappeared into the night.

I sighed and turned to go back to Jacob's but instead met with a wall of muscle. I jerked my head up and narrowed my eyes as Jacob stared at where Lucas had disappeared. "Well… that was more than I was expecting to hear." He stated.

"And what exactly did you here?" I asked raising a brow.

He looked down at me and leaned against the tree. "The part where you went off on your friend there, and ranted about your dad. I was lucky your friend didn't rat me out, I almost lost my footing trying to get closer."

I racked my brain and looked up at him in disbelief. "You were there when I took off my pants?" he nodded casually. I gaped at him. "Oh my god! You perv! So Lucas saw you and didn't even tell me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I think that's obvious. And it's not like I haven't seen you in your full birthday suit. Ya know, in the clearing?" his eyes traveled up and down my body.

I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "You're a pig."

He laughed. "No. I'm a guy."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I started back for the house.

"Hey!" he called. "You're supposed to be going in the _other_ direction. You're really bad at this whole captive thing. You're supposed to run_away_."

I rolled my eyes again and called. "Yeah, well, I don't particularly like freezing my ass off now do I? I'm too tired and I just want to sleep." I could feel my eyes getting heavier as I walked. It had been a long day, even if I did wake up only a couple of hours ago.

Jacob easily caught up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "No need to freeze when you have me." He grinned.

Oh god. I gave him an incredulous look and picked his arm up from my shoulders and placed it at his side. "Uh, I can live till we get to your house. It's not that far." He just shrugged. We walked about two seconds before I wanted to know something. "How did you know I left?"

He glanced at me and smirked again. Fucking a'! "I'm a light sleeper. And you were pretty loud." Umm, no I wasn't. I didn't make a single noise that could rouse him. "Well, that and I was still awake."

I glared and walked faster into the house. I walked into the living room and flopped on the couch in a huff. Jacob walked in with his hands in his pockets, whistling. "Don't be such a drama queen and go to bed." He said going through the closet in the hall and throwing a blanket at me. He walked down the hall and into his room, shutting the door. I sighed and pulled his shirt on, then taking off my bikini top under the shirt and putting it on the floor. I grabbed one of the pillows and fluffed it, stuffing it under my head as I lay on the couch.

I pulled the blanket over me and stared at the ceiling. I guess I had no choice but to stay put here. If I leave then I risk ruining Lucas's false lead. But if I don't then I may never find out anything about my real father. I was so confused as to what I was supposed to do. But in the end I decided the right choice- stay and let Lucas do his best. By the time I had decided to stay I was already half asleep.

###########################################

I woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. Oh, bacon good! I got up from the couch and stretched. I heard a couple of my joints pop and smiled in satisfaction as the best feeling spread through me. I stood and Jacob's shirt fell to about my mid thigh. I walked dazed into the kitchen to see Jacob standing in front of the stove turning over the filleted porker. "Morning." He grinned.

I just responded with some type of incoherent mumbling. I sat at the bistro table as Jacob continued to make the bacon. In another pan he was frying up eggs. Eggs, bacon and coffee for breakfast. Yum! Jacob came over and handed me a mug full of coffee, setting the creamer in front of me and walking back to the stove. I poured the creamer in the coffee and stirred. The warm liquid heated my lips as it made contact. Jacob plated more bacon and eggs and set it aside and cracked more eggs into the pan. He gave the eggs a quick stir to break them up then walked over to me with the plates.

He walked back to the stove and turned over the new bacon and plated the eggs. After a minute he plated the bacon and came over to the table with his food. We ate in silence, except for the scraping of cutlery against the plates. When we were done, Jacob and I both sat at the table, taking sips of our coffee. He cleared his throat suddenly. "So… who was that from last night?" he asked looking outside at the rain.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed, exasperated. "That guy you were talking to in the forest. It was obvious you knew him." he eyed me.

I averted my eyes from his intense stare. "Just a ghost from my past." I whispered, holding my coffee mug a little tighter. I could feel the dazed look on my face as I watched the trickle of water run down the glass of the window.

"Who was he?" Jacob said firmly. I knew I wasn't getting out of this that easily.

I sighed. I knew I was going to have to tell them about my life sooner or later but this was a bit too early for me. "His name is Lucas. He was someone I used to know. He's a complete perv at times but he really shines when things get personal. He's so gentle even though he gives off the impression that he'll rip your head off if you even glance at him." I stared out the window as the rain came down harder. "He's the only person besides my mom and brother Kyle who I actually feel comfortable around. He knows what it's like to feel like an outsider. People steer clear of him all the time when we're around humans."

**##########################################**

**Wow, you better be happy. Over the week that Billy and Charlie are gone Terra and Jacob are going to get to know each other a lot better. ;) Next chappie I'll explain everything in her life. Well whatever she feels like sharing with Jake.**

**Love you all bunches,**

**Katelyn Goode.**


	4. Chapter 4

******I am soooooooo sorry! You see I was grounded for like EVER, and I just got off of probation. That and school started up again so I have like homework to do for those classes, not to mention I'm in two Pre-AP classes- oh the joys of being smart. Not that fun when you're lazy though. Anyway I'm working on chapters but I want some ideas from you guys cause I know where I kinda want to go and I know where I'm ending but I need some help filling in the gaps. Ideas are always welcome and I'll give you a shout out when I use you're idea. It was yours, you get some credit! =D**  


**I love you all-**

**Katelyn Goode**

**P.S. HELP ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha _ha_! I'm back! :D well I hope you guys like lemons, because I wrote my first one an I want feedback.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**###############################################**

Terra POV

After breakfast Jacob went in the living room and turned on the TV. It's still a little weird being in his house. "I don't patrol today but we're going to Sam's at three." Jacob said as I walked in the room and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Okay, now, I've seen plenty of guys shirtless and all, being as the majority of my old pack were guys, I still couldn't help but ogle at Jacob's rock hard abs. I don't think he knew I was staring at him cause his eyes had that glazed over look when you're watching something on TV that you've seen so many times that you could easily repeat every line by heart._ Oh, God Terra! Stop staring at him and focus on something else!_ I scolded myself. But god his pants were so low on his hips, even when he was sitting down that- I mentally smacked myself. I had to get a grip on reality.

But there was no doubt in my mind that I was attracted to him, but it's just not how it works. In my pack, when we look at the one we're supposed to be with it's like a punch in the gut. An instant connection! As fast and easy as a snap of the fingers. But it was probably my dad's side that determined my love life like it determined my first shift, how I didn't need a mate to get through it like the other females of my mom's pack. I wasn't sure of it but I think my mom had said something about a slow and gradual love or something. I think it was like his people fell in love like humans and it wasn't an instant, _Bam!_ Here's your soul mate, have fun! but the connection was stronger then a humans.

God, why am I even thinking about this? He's just a guy. A very _hot_ guy- but a guy nonetheless. It's not like I'm destined to be with him…right? "You can look all you want. Touchin's gonna cost ya." Jacob smirked, bringing me out of my daze. I hadn't even realized I'd still been staring. He turned his head and looked in my eyes. His dark brown to my grey. "Ya know, if you just turn your head to the side," he turned his head to the side. "and shut one eye," he did, "and then shut the other, you almost look beautiful." He said shutting his other eye.

Before either of us could comprehend what happened, we heard the satisfying crunch that came when my fist made contact with his nose. He cupped his nose as the smell of blood filled the air. My mouth hung open as I gaped at him and them at my fist. Jacob groaned as the blood continued to trickle between his fingers and down his forearms. "Jacob, I-I-" I stuttered, but before I could truly apologize he grunted when I heard another crunch from him resetting the nose. I grimaced at the amount of blood pooling out.

He pulled his hands away when it subsided and wiped his mouth and chin. "Damn," he laughed out as he wiped off the remainder of blood and grabbed a towel from god knows where and cleaned himself off further. "You can hit, girl. Remind me not to piss you off anymore." He laughed again as he wiped off his hands. He looked at me again with sincere eyes. "And don't apologize, I was egging you on and you had every right to hit me. Now braking my nose, that's defiantly a way to get your point across." He finished then settled in his seat again, wiping off his chin one last time.

I was still shocked. My fist had flown to his face without my consent. At least I think it did. "Uh- no, I-I'm really sorry… I-I shouldn't have hit you. It just h-happened a-and I couldn't stop it until I saw your nose bleeding!" okay now I was rambling on about his broken nose and couldn't stop blushing because I just had to look down at his chest to see the blood slowly dribble down every crevice that defined his muscles.

He gave me a look, not like he was wondering why I was staring at his abs- he probably thought I was just staring at the blood in horror when really if I didn't have better control over myself I might just jump him here and now. Cause there was really only one word that could describe a physique like that- _YUMMY!_ Okay, granted his other pack members look almost identical to him but I noticed that Jacob was the biggest one, I mean he was even bigger than Sam. Who's the alpha. The alpha was supposed to be the biggest! At least in my pack. Maybe the other members were bigger too or… ah who the hell am I to come in and try and figure these guys out. I say, fuck it all! _Well… Jacob defiantly, but the oth-_ Shut the hell up brain! God I need to get away from him before I get too many unholy thoughts in my head.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Umm… I'm gonna hop in the shower." I said quietly, getting up, grabbing my top and walking down the small hallway.

"First door on your right." Jacob called. When I got in I locked the door and stripped. My shoulders relaxed the moment the warm water made contact with my skin. I could feel the worries of the days before wash off my body and flow down the drain. But of course, the moment I step out of this bathroom the worries will come back at me full force. I replayed every event that happened from the time that I left my prison and ran for my life. Let's just say my alpha wasn't all that thrilled that his illegitimate daughter was running away. Well boohoo to him!

Although running away was my choice, it was one of the hardest I have ever been forced to make. By running away I knew I was breaking my mothers heart. My mother who has not aged a day since she was 22, as all shifters of her people, male or female, and shifters of my real father, do. Only the males stop aging at around 30. But even though I brushed it off as if I didn't care when Lucas had talked to me, on the inside my heart broke for her. Here I am, her only daughter, running off without a second glance in her direction. Running away from the life I grew up knowing, all the people I grew up knowing- granted not all liked. Running away from her life, the people she grew up with.

I was running away from my own mother, to a man I have never even met and am assuming he is still alive.

But somehow, I still do not know how, they found out before I could get far enough away and ran right after me. I was lucky enough to make it to as far as the west coast; well I was also the fastest runner in my old pack, so yeah.

And then there was Kyle. As the thought of my brother came back to me I felt the prick of tears behind my eyes. I couldn't believe I had to leave the one person who truly and utterly believed in me, not a single insincere comment left his mouth.

No matter what his own father thought about me- and trust me, I know what dearest Jonathan thinks about me, especially when my mom came out about the one-nightstand. Yeah, that's right. One. Night. Stand. One night of hot, sexy, steamy passion and oopsie! It was a spur of the moment thing and we forgot to use protection.

Yeah, well, he could have at least pulled out! Wait, no! Then I wouldn't be here and then…

Gah! I don't know what to think.

I decided it was time to get out before the water ran cold. I stepped out and dried off as much as possible with a big fluffy towel… I don't want to know what it's doing in a home where two guys live. At least I think only Jacob and his dad live here. As I wrapped the towel around me there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I asked as I opened the door to see Jacob standing there.

He did a double take as I stood in front of him in a towel that covered me down to a little bit above mid-thigh. The fabric clinging to every curve on my body. His mouth hung open slightly. He swallowed then pulled his eyes from my body to my face. "Uh, I can wash your clothes and I think my sister has some clothes that'll fit you. You're both about the same size. Soo, yeah…" he averted his eyes from mine.

"Okay." I grabbed the clothes and hand them to him.

He took them and pointed to the door behind him. "That's her room. She keeps her clothes in her dresser." He said quickly and walked away without a glance back at me.

Okay. Awkward. I padded across the hall and shut the door to the room. It looked like a normal room. A bed, a closet, dresser, TV, posters. A regular room. I opened the first drawer and pulled some garments out. I pulled the towel off when I forgot that I need underwear. I really wasn't comfortable with using Jacob's sisters without her permission. I walked over to the door, planning on only peeking my head out when it swung open to a surprised Jacob. I took a couple steps back before composing myself. He opened his mouth to say something when his eyes traveled farther south. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes grew significantly darker, almost black.

I couldn't help but stare at him too. He still had not put on a shirt and was letting his cargo pants hang a lot lower then a guy like him should have them without getting jumped by a hormone crazed girl- aka me. The way he stared at me with his glazed over eyes was something I was familiar with but also a complete stranger too. I could see the inner battle raging in his mind as the time that we spent standing there grew more and more.

Finally, Jacob growled and muttered, "Oh, fuck it all." Then he pushed his way into the room and shut the door with one arm as he pulled me to his scorching body with the other. Before I could even squeak his mouth came crashing down onto mine. It was like I was on autopilot from there. My hands involuntarily came up and entangled themselves in his hair, pulling him down more. The feel of his scorching chest against my bare one was indescribable.

His hands made themselves busy by exploring every curve and crevice of my body. Everywhere he touched felt as though it was lit on fire- in a good way of course. He forcibly opened my mouth with his and plunged his tongue inside. His tongue explored every crevice in my mouth as his hands did my body. When his heated tongue pressed against mine I let out a loud moan, the heat between my legs almost becoming unbearable. I hitched one leg up on his hip and pressed my center to his. Jacob hissed at the contact. It never clicked in my mind that I had only met him yesterday but by the way he touched me I just couldn't help but invite it.

I had never been touched like this before. Every kiss, nibble, nip, touch and caress was so new to me. Not even when Lucas and I had that one night of drunken pleasure had it felt like this- with so much passion poured into every movement and sensation. Jacob hitched my other leg over his hip and grabbed a hold of my ass. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to hiss again as my center touched his stomach. He walked us to the edge of the bed and we both let out a grunt when we made contact, breaking the kiss for a second before his mouth made it's way to my neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling on the flesh.

I was so happy no one was around to hear me moaning. The heat between my legs growing immensely as Jacob continued to ravage my neck. "Jacob…" I moaned out as he bit down on the sensitive flesh just under my ear.

I had to have him closer. I _needed_ him closer! I ground my pelvis into his to relieve some of the tension. Jacob groaned in reply. His hands gripped my hips and pushed me back down onto the mattress. He pulled his head from my neck to look me in the eye. "Behave." He growled.

I groaned myself. "God! How do you expect me to behave when you just growled like that? It was _such_ a fucking turn on!" I wriggled around, trying to ease the now unbearable feeling.

He smirked. "What, you mean this?" he growled again, deep in his throat. I threw my head back with a moan. He had no idea what that did to me!

"You're being a tease!" I said through gritted teeth.

He smirked again. "No. This is being a tease." He said as he plunged two fingers inside me, earning a groan from me. He stretched and pumped me.

"Oh, god... Jacob!" I practically screamed. With his other hand, he grabbed my breast and began kneading. I was moaning and panting and sweating. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked my body. Now I know what you're thinking- _you just met him! What are you thinking!_ Well I was distraught about everything that's going on with how my mom feels, how Kyle is taking all this and what I'm going to do about my dad. I need a distraction and right now Jacob is more than happy to help me with that.

I started whimpering as I reached my climax. "Jake…" I whimpered, trying to get him to hurry and bring me over the edge.

And as I was right on the verge of climaxing, Jacob pulled his fingers out, causing me the whimper in protest. "Not yet." He said, his voice deep and lustful, as he leaned over me to open a drawer on the nightstand. I whimpered again from being on the edge but not being able to be pushed over. My body gently shook from my almost release. I gripped the sheets as I was gradually pulled down from the almost high of my orgasm. When Jacob came back into my vision he put something on the nightstand before kissing me roughly again. It was hard and hungry and just what I needed. Fuck anyone who says making love is the best kind of sex. Hard and rough is the most fun at this age!

Jacob pulled back and sat up on his knees. He looked down at me with lust filled eyes. He bit his bottom lip as he slowly undid his pants. I suppressed a gasp as his member sprung out at full attention. Apparently my face gave way to my silent thanks to God for creating him. "Nice, huh?" he smirked as I still continued to stare at the little throbbing him. Well little isn't the best adjective.

I shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I've only seen one other guy's. Not including my dad or brother." I replied coyly.

He smirked. "Then apparently he wasn't close to being like me if I got a reaction like that." I rolled my eyes. Our breathing had slowed down during our little break. Jacob reached over to the nightstand and I heard the distinct sound of a condom wrapper being torn opened. I turned to my head to see Jacob opening the package with his teeth.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know how you know where those were, in your sister's room?"

He just chuckled as he rolled it on. "She was the one who told me where they were." I had to smile at the smug look on his face. He hovered over me, supporting most of his weight himself. "You ready?" he asked as he positioned himself at my entrance. I nodded. "Slow or fast?" he asked again.

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm not a virgin if that's what you're implying." And with that he plunged into me, up to his hilt.

"Christ, you're tight." He grunted out as I let out a long groan. He pulled out all the way, his head just outside my entrance, and then he slammed back into me. I cried out his name as he continued this, over and over and over again.

In and out, in and out. Both our bodies covered in sweat. He went at a medium-fast pace, his thrusts even and powerful. If he had had any neighbors, I'm willing to bet my entire savings that they heard us.

I screamed his name when he pounded into me again and again. My eyes clouded over with lust and pleasure so much to the point where I didn't know which way was up and which way was down. And I didn't care! I just had this amazing feeling washing over me each time he thrust in and filled me completely. I lifted up my hips to meet each of his thrusts. I dug my nails into his back as the tightening in my stomach started to increase.

I gritted my teeth. "Jacob… I'm- I'm close!"

"Just… hold on… just a little… longer…" he got out between thrusts. He reached between us and rubbed my clit.

I gasped and tried to control myself. "If this is supposed to hold me- oh God!" I gasped out. "It's not working!" he just smirked that smirk that almost pushed me over the edge. "Prick." I gritted out.

He smiled bigger, rubbing me harder. "It's all in the eyes of the beholder."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Yoda." He chuckled softly, his pace picking up. "God if you keep smirking like that then I'm not going to hold on much longer!" my voice going about an octave higher at the end of the sentence because Jacob chose that moment to pinch my clit. I arched my back. "Mother fucker!"

Jacob groaned, moving both his hands to my hips, holding them in place and pounding me harder. I almost passed out with ecstasy. "A pretty girl with a dirty mouth! God, you have no idea how much of a _fucking_ turn on that is!"

That's it! I couldn't hold on any longer. I climaxed with a mind-blowing orgasm to top it. "Jake!" I came screaming his name at the top of my lungs, then proceeded to spout every profanity I knew. He came right after that. We both stayed in that position, coming down from our highs.

After we had ourselves together again, Jacob pulled out and collapsed on his back next to me. "Oh, fuck me." he muttered.

"I just did." I didn't say it like a joke; it was more of a stated fact. Both our breaths labored, we lay there trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Finally Jacob spoke. "Did we just…" he trailed off.

"Have sex?" I offered. "Yes. Yes we did."

I turned my head to look at him. He stared up at the ceiling blankly. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Well, this is going to be a story to tell the guys."

**#######################################**

**Woo! Yeah, so I want reviews pwease! I want to know if you like my first lemon.**

**Love you all,**

**Kateyn Goode**


End file.
